50 sombras de naranja
by Isis Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha decide leer el libro romántico-erótico del momento por insistencia de su pesadísima amiga Sakura, lo que le lleva a querer experimentar las delicias del BDSM ¿Qué opinará Naruto de todo esto? NARUSASU.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al anime/manga Naruto de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El libro 50 sombras de Grey es de la autora **E.** **L. James**.

Esto no es ninguna adaptación de 50 sombras, sólo se hace mención a él a medio camino de la parodia.

 ** _1._** Ana Steele _:_ personaje femenino protagonista de 50 sombras de Grey.

* * *

Sasuke hojeaba sin mucha atención el libro que le había prestado una emocionadísima Sakura de su club ninja de lectura. A él le gustaba pasar los escasos momentos de paz que el imbécil le dejaba con un buen libro y había aceptado el préstamo que le ofrecía su antigua compañera asegurándole que " _50 sombras de Grey_ " era un auténtico best-seller en Konoha.

En realidad el género no le entusiasmaba (los libros de romance sólo agradaban a ese tipo de chicas que solían estar en su club de fans) pero había decidido darle una oportunidad descubriendo que, tal y como había pensado en un principio, el libro era una auténtica mierda.

No soportaba a la mojigata de _Ana Steele_ (1) y su sufrida personalidad, si tanto le molestaba ese tal BDSM que no se hubiera acercado y… tampoco era para tanto.

Naruto y él habían tenido sexo duro varias veces y era jodidamente excitante; normalmente empezaba cuando discutían hasta llegar a los puños y acababan revolcados por el suelo, con Naruto furioso encima de él, jodiéndole tan fuerte que imaginaba que quería seguir golpeándolo aunque no fuera a puñetazos mientras él le dejaba marcas de arañazos y mordiscos en la espalda que durarían una semana.

¿Y qué clase de título era 50 sombras? Sólo resultaba ser una referencia cliché a las historias donde la chica consigue convertir al chico malo en lo que ella quisiera con su amor. Si el escribiera el libro llamándole "50 sombras de naranja" imaginaba algo mucho más guarro (y mejor) con los clones de Naruto.

Y es que, aunque la historia no le gustase no significaba que no pudiera probar algunas ideas con el dobe. Eso sí, con ciertos cambios en el guión.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa, tebayo!

Naruto se quitó las zapatillas cubiertas del barro de la última misión mientras hacía equilibrios con su mochila a la espalda (igual de sucia que sus zapatillas).

—Uh… ¿Sasuke?

Normalmente el moreno lo recibía. Con indiferencia y fingiendo que pasaba por la entrada de casualidad, sí, pero lo recibía.

— ¡Ve a bañarte antes de sentarte en la mesa, idiota!

— ¡Podrías darme un beso antes, bastardo!—contestó con igual fuerza a la voz que parecía venir del piso de arriba.

— ¡Qué te duches!

Naruto gruñó frustrado, ahora sí que tenía ganas de llenar hasta arriba la bañera… ¡Pero para ahogar al insensible témpano de hielo que tenía por novio!

Se quitó lo que le faltaba de ropa para hacerla una bola y dejarla en la esquina del cuarto de baño, se tomaría una ducha rápida e iría a ver qué maldita cosa había hecho antes de irse de misión que tenía a su "dulce" Sasuke de malas pulgas.

Naruto se introdujo en la bañera y se permitió relajarse debajo de la regadera por unos instantes, el agua caliente venía genial después de una misión para desentumecer los músculos mientras pensaba en su tema favorito en el mundo: Sasuke.

¿Es que tanto le hubiese costado recibirlo con un beso? Joder, que había estado tres días fuera y al final el único idiota que había echado de menos al otro era él.

Todas las noches se llevó la mano debajo de los pantalones para masturbarse pensando en su bonita cara, y en cambio estaba seguro de que Sasuke jamás haría algo como eso pensando en él. El moreno era más bien como un robot sin necesidades básicas, incluso debía fingir que le gustaba cuando lo hacían porque siempre era él el que rogaba por follarlo. ¡Oh! Pero fingía tan bien… debajo de él, mordiéndose el labio, temblando, gimiendo su nombre… Dios, pensar en ello le estaba causando problemas ahí debajo.

¡Y todo por culpa del bastardo! pero esto no iba a quedar así, esta vez sasuke se haría responsable de lo que iba provocando.

Se colocó los pantalones, sin importarle el efecto "tienda de campaña", y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta dónde se suponía que estaba el moreno pero, al abrir la puerta, no pudo hacer más que boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente a él, con su pose orgullosa y la sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

…Y con unos pantalones de cuero negro que definitivamente no eran los de siempre. Tan ajustados y finos que dibujaban a la perfección la forma de su trasero, botas negras a juego y si subía la vista una camiseta de rejilla donde podía ver cómo las celdas de metal embutían sus pezones marcando en ellos su contorno.

En menos de dos segundos Naruto había tomado a Sasuke por la cintura aferrándose a él con desesperación mientras metía su lengua hasta el fondo y Sasuke tuvo que recordarse que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría si no quería consumirse en brazos de su novio.

Echó su cuerpo sobre Naruto mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad haciendo que retrocediera paso por paso. Un brillo cruzó los ojos del azabache cuando de un leve empujón Naruto quedó sentado en una silla de madera colocada deliberadamente en mitad del cuarto (y que parecía haber salido justo ahora a ojos del dobe).

Sasuke gateó hasta estar sobre él, pasando su lengua y dientes por el cuello de la forma que sabía que volvía loco al Uzumaki, antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar que ocurría Sasuke ya le había atado las manos por detrás del respaldo del asiento. El azabache se tomó un tiempo para separarse del rubio y caminó elegantemente por la habitación enfundado en esos ajustados pantalones negros.

Abrió el segundo cajón sacando aquella maravilla que había conseguido en esa semana: una fusta de unos sesenta centímetros, fina, flexible y negra, con algunos detalles plateados y el símbolo de su clan en el mango.

Caminó de nuevo hasta estar en frente de Naruto, sentía la fusta natural en él, justo como manejar a kusanagi.

Para entonces Naruto había optado por su sentido de supervivencia en lugar de adivinar qué pasaba y forcejeaba con las cuerdas, tratando de quitárselas a como diera lugar, aunque la verdad es que él nunca había sido muy hábil en ese campo y el sello absorbe-chakra que había utilizado su precioso novio limitaba sus esfuerzos.

—Que no te engañe su grosor, Naruto, deja la carne roja con asombrosa facilidad.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido antes de caer en la desesperación:

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA HECHO?! Antes de irse de misión había recogido su ropa ¿no? Oh mierda, había dejado la del baño tirada…pero esa aún no la había visto, ¡no podía golpearle por algo que no había visto!

Sasuke seguía acariciando la punta de la fusta con la yema de los dedos sin prestarle verdadera atención hasta que su mirada se posó en él. Se sentó encima, ambos sobre la silla, con esos pantalones tan finos como para sentir la forma de su culo contra él. Joder, puede que su chico fuese un demonio pero se la ponía dura hasta cuando le tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué…?—sintió la necesidad de tragar—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Y Sasuke casi tuvo que reprimir su risa. Naruto era tan adorable cuando se sentía confundido.

—Sólo es un juego, para hacer las cosas interesantes…relájate.

— ¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego? —esperaba que no contestara con uno de terror. No estaría orgulloso si moría empalmado ¿qué dirían sus amigos? Seguro que el cabrón de Kiba se reiría.

Sasuke molesto chasqueó la lengua, ¿tenía que preguntarlo todo? Lo peor era que no sabía que decir para que Naruto aceptara.

Se sentó encima del rubio y pasó la lengua humedeciendo los labios de Naruto para luego besarlos, las manos se enredaron en el pelo rubio acariciándolo y tirando suavemente de él, los besos bajaron por el mentón y continuaron en el cuello mientras susurraba entre ellos.

—Vas a follarme en esta silla. Muy fuerte.

Y para dar énfasis a lo dicho se estrujó sin vergüenza contra su erección. Reanudando los besos húmedos y el camino de su mano hasta la cinturilla de los boxers.

— ¡Aah!

—Y por eso vas a hacer cualquier cosa que yo te diga y a llamarme amo.

—¡NI MUERTO! —Naruto había despertado y ahora lo miraba ofendido, como si sólo la idea fuera un sacrilegio. No lo culpaba, Naruto se había pasado toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia queriendo superarlo y que Sasuke se rindiera ante él. Y lo había conseguido, aunque no lo supiera, Sasuke había caído rendido ante él. Pero Naruto aún recordaba esa rivalidad (casi siempre unilateral) y aceptar eso sería un golpe a su orgullo.

—Es sólo un juego, idiota—cerró la mano entorno a su pene y Naruto cerró los ojos, nervioso y aún negando con la cabeza—. Si aceptas esta vez, te tocará a ti la próxima. Haré lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?—Ahora Naruto mostraba una gran sonrisa de niño ilusionado.

—Sí.

— ¿Y me llamarías "Gran amo Naruto" y aceptarías que te he salvado y soy tu héroe?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, aburrido. Naruto seguía siendo un infantil.

—Sólo durante el sexo.

—Ah, ¿y podría cobrármela cuando quiera? ¿Incluso cuando estás en esos días del mes en los que no quieres sexo?

Cerró los puños con fuerza y hasta podía sentir el tic de su ceja izquierda. Esperaba que Naruto no hubiese dicho eso último con doble sentido.

—…Sí—masculló con los dientes tan apretados que apenas pasaba el aire.

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió más si podía "entonces hazme lo que quieras, Sasuke-chan" le había dicho. Retorció la fusta entre sus manos, ahora le tocaba a él.

Bajó del regazo de Naruto para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. En un seco tirón los pantalones naranjas quedaron por los tobillos revelando unos boxers apretados y chillones. Sobre todo apretados.

Deslizó un dedo por encima de la tela notando como Naruto se contraía excitado por el tacto y acercó su boca, pasando su lengua por encima sin retirar la prenda. Un suspiro audible de Naruto y sus muslos se levantaron para tener más contacto con su boca.

—No. No quiero que te muevas ¿entiendes?—hizo una pausa indicando que esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí.

— "Sí, amo".

—…Sí, amo—farfulló él entre molesto y frustrado.

Sasuke asintió satisfecho y dejó que la ropa interior de Naruto acompañara a los pantalones en sus tobillos.

Estaba tan ansioso como él y siempre le había parecido que el pene de Naruto era perfecto, grande y bonito. Especialmente cuando estaba duro y palpitante.

Se relamió los labios antes de introducirse la punta del glande en la boca y luego lo empujó contra su garganta. Las caderas de Naruto se movieron hacia arriba buscando más y si no estuviese atado su mano se hubiese enredado en su pelo ahogándolo contra su pene.

Sasuke se separó de él dejando que el aire fuera la única caricia del rubio.

—Te dije que no te movieras—y antes de dejarle protestar dejó que una uña se paseara por toda la base del pene, Naruto soltó un quejido y pudo ver como se tensaba a su paso—. Si te mueves, pararé.

Volvió a introducirlo en su boca, ahora que estaba mucho más húmedo era más fácil introducirlo hasta el fondo. Succionó en la punta juntando sus labios, acunando sus huevos con una mano y masajeando la piel del pene que no podía resguardar con la otra. Los muslos de Naruto se apretaban contra la silla. Concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en no moverse.

Pero el placer aumentaba y cuando lo hacía se olvidaba de lo anterior y se elevaba decidido a follarse su boca. Sasuke entonces detenía su lengua y sus manos, se separaba de él hasta que nada tocara su hinchada y necesitada polla y dejaba que Naruto se quejara por la tortura.

Un par de veces le gimió que continuara, prometiéndole que no se movería más, aunque terminaba rompiendo la promesa en los siguientes minutos.

Otro par de veces trató de comunicarse hablando en lugar de moverse, pidiéndole que fuera más rápido o que se la metiera hasta el fondo en su boca decepcionado al ver que Sasuke no hacía caso o incluso aprovechaba para ir más lento, o para sacársela y mirarle con una sonrisa que demostraba cuanto estaba disfrutando de su suplicio.

Sasuke se tomaba su tiempo, disfrutando del sabor del pene de Naruto cada vez que pasaba la lengua desde la base hasta la punta o hacía dibujos con ella en su glande. A veces aumentaba la velocidad llevando a su hiperactivo novio al borde del placer y justo entonces paraba y volvía al jodido ritmo anterior dejándole con los huevos a punto de estallar.

—Sashukeeh—lo estaba mirando con ojos llorosos, y a punto de que se le salieran los mocos también. Sasuke rodó los ojos, de verdad que ese idiota no aguantaba nada—. Necesito correrme…

Se acercó de nuevo hasta su pene soplando despacio en la punta. Luego acercó sus labios besándolo y se lo metió en la boca relajando su garganta para que cupiese todo lo posible y cerró los labios de modo que estuvieran lo más apretados posible contra la piel caliente.

Apretó las piernas de Naruto contra la silla con sus manos y se ayudó de ellas para empezar a subir y bajar la cabeza envolviendo todo su miembro. Y, si podía, trataba de deslizar la lengua en el tiempo que repetía el movimiento. El pulso de Naruto se aceleró y echó la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, susurrando su nombre entre gruñidos y resoplidos.

—Sasukeh… voy…ya…

El moreno hizo un vacío con la boca para luego succionar con suavidad en la punta. Se volvió a apartar y Naruto emitió un gemido lastimero, con miedo de que Sasuke le negase el orgasmo de nuevo.

La mano del Uchiha acarició toda la extensión y presionó la abertura de la punta, entonces se levantó y se volvió a sentar en sus rodillas estrechándose contra él, friccionándole el pene directamente contra los pantalones de cuero. La sensación de fuego líquido subió por sus testículos hasta estallar entre los dos, quedando mojados del espeso semen.

El rubio llenó sus pulmones en bocanadas y luego dio un beso húmedo a Sasuke que correspondió enredando su lengua con la de él, disfrutando del descanso.

—Mírate—sonrió Sasuke mirando el pene del rubio con malicia—. Estás totalmente blando, Naruto.

—Dame cinco minutos y pensarás que tienes una barra de hierro en el culo.

—Je, pero no tienes ese tiempo.

Se separó de él y tomó de nuevo la fusta utilizándola como una de sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo de su novio de arriba a abajo. Hasta que se detuvo para dar un chasquido en el aire que hizo botar a Naruto de su asiento.

— ¡AHH! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

Su ritmo cardiaco había subido mientras trataba de esconder su pene entre los muslos. Sasuke le acababa de flagelar la jodida polla.

—No deberías faltarme el respeto de esa manera—el sonido de un nuevo latigazo, esta vez aterrizando muy cerca de su objetivo, en el muslo.

Naruto inspiró hondo, soltando todo el aire por la nariz como un toro. No le estaba gustando este juego, si se le podía llamar así.

Sasuke volvió a levantar la fusta con firmeza, de nuevo recorriendo el camino que iba desde el contorno de la mandíbula de naruto hasta abajo, bajando suavemente el cuello y deslizándose como una pluma por sus pectorales y el estómago duro. Naruto cerró los ojos cuando de un nuevo chasquido la fusta azotó su pene haciéndole lanzar un grito más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Estás duro de nuevo.

Naruto bajó su vista hasta a aquello "duro". Oh, maldita sea. ¡A él no le podía gustar eso!

Pero efectivamente, el órgano viril del rubio estaba saludándolos, alzado como un mástil.

—Me encanta cuando te pones duro para mí — ¿esa era la boca de Sasuke? El nunca hablaba de esa forma, ni en sus sueños más húmedos.

— ¿Vas a dejarte follar ahora?

Sasuke escaló hasta estar sentado sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto, acariciando los mechones rubios mientras se hundía de nuevo en su boca.

— ¡joder, me has mordido bastardo!

— Eres un malhablado.

— ¡Me has hecho sangre!

Sasuke pasó su lengua borrando el rastro del líquido rojo de los labios contrarios, chupando justo en la herida como lo haría un vampiro.

—Dime amo.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza cerrando la boca, todo eso era una completa humillación, el prefería estar encima de Sasuke demostrándole lo grande que era ahora ¡Él era el dominante!

—Vamos Naruto, ya lo habías prometido.

—Amo—gruñó con mala cara.

—Eso es.

Volvió de nuevo al beso húmedo mientras utilizaba sus manos para bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas, tomo el pene de Naruto lo bastante firme y duro como para poder jugar apropiadamente con él y lo dejó exactamente entre la mitad de sus nalgas, rozándose descaradamente con su entrada. Debía tener cuidado para que Naruto no lo penetrara con un movimiento de caderas, el tenía el control y el debía decidir cuándo y cómo hacerlo.

Cortó el beso dejando una fina ruta de saliva entre ambos que se rompió al instante.

— ¿Listo para lo que viene ahora?

—Te amo.

No quería terminar en Sasuke sabiendo que estaba enfadado con él por algo que desconocía y esperaba que eso ayudara.

El corazón de Sasuke repiqueteó como una campana, hace años había esperado mucho para que Naruto le dijera esas palabras, y ahora que las recibía bastante a menudo todavía no se acostumbraba a ese mar de emociones que no sabía controlar. El muy estúpido pensaba que estaba enfadado con él, pero le gustaba esa mirada de cachorro arrepentido en busca del perdón de su amo.

—Lo sé.

Sin más bajó introduciéndose el maravilloso pene de Naruto hasta la mitad, disfrutando de la sensación de ser rellenado por él. Naruto echó su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó hondo con el movimiento de caderas de Sasuke que parecía haber encontrado el ritmo mas lento que existía, trató de embestirle el mismo y hundirse hasta el fondo cuando Sasuke dobló sus rodillas impulsándose hacia arriba para dejar una parcela de su pene de nuevo a la intemperie. Sólo tenia dentro la punta y por más que tratara de acercarse estar atado a una silla se lo impedía.

El uchiha puso un dedo sobre los labios de Naruto marcándole silencio y luego delineándole el labio.

—El amo soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Yo decido cuando bajar.

Sasuke se sentó de golpe sobre el creando gemidos erráticos y balbuceos incomprensibles por otro y él también tomó unos instantes para acostumbrarse y evitar que su respiración cambiara. Naruto era grande.

Y hermoso. Sujetó su mandíbula con una mano para sostenerle la mirada. Tenía unos rasgos varoniles cada vez más marcados, un cuerpo trabajado (aunque el suyo también lo era en una versión más delgada) y unos ojos penetrantes; ahora mismo teniéndolo debajo de él, aún cuando tuviese su polla enterrada en el culo se sentía como si domara a una bestia peligrosa. Su novio le ponía tan cachondo…aunque jamás le diría algo como eso.

En cambio pasó la lengua por sus labios mordiéndole justo en la comisura y empezando a moverse para evitar más berridos, su mano no se separó de la mandíbula obligándole a mirarle a los ojos en cada instante mientras lo follaba. Su otra mano tomó los testículos de Naruto para acariciarlos ya que no podía tenerlos también dentro.

Se quedaba a la mitad de su pene y luego salía hasta dejar dentro sólo la punta, entonces bajaba con fuerza hasta que el rubio se hundía por completo en él y jadeaba como si se le estuviera saliendo el alma. Aprovechó su flexibilidad para hacer movimientos semicirculares con su cadera que le ayudaban a encontrar más ángulos por los que ser penetrado.

—Sasukeh…necesito más…

—Shh. Te voy a cabalgar y dejaré que te muevas.

"¿Cabalgar?"

Tomó de nuevo la fusta que había dejado apoyada en una de las patas de la silla, y espoleó a Naruto a la altura del muslo, allí donde comenzaba su culo.

El rubio gimió y se impulso con sus muslos para dar a Sasuke una y otra vez con energías renovadas, Sasuke tuvo que agarrarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, Naruto siempre era increíblemente intenso.

—Más—golpeó de nuevo el muslo con su arma haciendo que los ojos de Naruto chispearan con fuego y aumentara la velocidad. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, su fuerza bajaba y se concentraba sólo en la parte baja de su espalda, correspondiendo a Naruto por pura inercia.

Se apretó más contra los hombros de Naruto cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Naruto se introducía en él de nuevo. Su cuerpo quedó en estado casi-inerte, acostado sobre Naruto dejó que este lo hiciera saltar por algún minuto más hasta que después de un grito sintió como por fin se llenaba con chorros de semen.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos recuperando la respiración, hasta que como siempre Naruto rompió el mutismo.

—Eres un sádico.

Sasuke sólo sonrió hundiéndose en el hombro de Naruto, no era algo que fuese a descubrir ahora.

— ¡Y creo que me gusta!-gritoneó como si fuese lo peor del mundo.

Eso explicaba porque Naruto había parecido un masoquista esos años atrás persiguiéndolo y proclamándose su amigo eterno cuando, por la propia estupidez de Naruto, él no le daba ni la hora.

— ¡Pero no pienso ser tu muñeco para tus oscuros propósitos! —de nuevo actuaba como un melodramático, ese imbécil… —Me debes una muy gorda, Sasuke.

Y por primera vez Sasuke tuvo un escalofrío, presentía que Naruto se la cobraría con intereses.

— ¡HEY, SASUKE! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme aquí atado! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¿SASUKE?!

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí!, espero que hayáis disfrutado del fanfic aunque yo no sea más que una escritora novata.

En este capítulo he incluido dominación-sumisión y sadomasoquismo, también algo de bondage suave. Todo es muy rudimentario porque sería demasiado irreal que Sasuke a partir de leer un libro que ni siquiera es una fuente realista para aprender BDSM se convirtiera en un amo experto, sólo es un juego de pareja con un tinte BDSM, sin que ninguno de los dos esté metido en ese mundo.


End file.
